


Self Indulgence

by wheniwrite28



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clothes Sharing, M/M, Self indulgence, spn 13x13 bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: When you have everything, a little self indulgence does hurt anyone





	Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of BTS we are getting from Jensen and Misha and Danneel, I just want to wrap myself in the blanket called love of cockles and flail.

"Misha, Misha," Danneel shouts, there is no slur in her voice as she doesn't want to drink. But Jensen and Misha are sloppy drunks. 

Danneel is sitting opposite them, Jensen, laying down in Misha's lap and holding hands with Danneel. It is their own version of domestic bliss. It is better since Danneel is in Vancouver too. They can hang out at the set or at home. Even Vicki and the kids were there. 

"What, Jensen tell your wife, it is too loud, she is speaking too loudly," Misha moans, fuck the drinks are getting to him.

"I don't tell my wife what to do, I am not crazy, not suicidal." Jensen murmurs and snuggles closer to Misha's stomach. Turning, making his hand slip out of Dani's.

"Don't listen to him," Who is the him, neither Misha, nor Jensen can make out. Instead they choose to let her continue.

"So, Jen, finally commented on the picture," Danneel said. Misha's ears perked up. 

"Oh? Really, what did he say," whilst Jensen had burrowed himself harder in the chair and around Misha. 

"Don't," He mumbled. One of them was enough to make him embarrassed, two was too much.

"Now, I am all the more curious, tell me Dani, what has been our favorite person been up to?" 

Danneel make a show of taking out his phone and opening the app and reading out loud from it. The tips of Jensen's ears were red and slowly all of his face was getting redder, the only saving grace was that they couldn't see him. He thought yesterday night as he lay sated, between Neel and Mish, a happy sort of content that it was the funniest thing but now as they teamed together to gang up against Jensen, he didn't know if it was such a good idea.

"Why is it always the weirdos in trench coats? Babe, if you could just face up, and tell us who are these weirdos, it would be big help," Dani started laughing, which caused Misha to laugh and his stomach rumbled with the laughing. 

Jensen could feel the laughter if he could not see it.

He turned, moving slightly so that he could face Misha, "I thought at least you are in my corner," 

"I am, kind of, but I remember all the times, you are in Jared's. Quid pro quo, Jen," Misha bowed down, kissing Jensen's nose. Huh, Jensen thought.

"Numphhh..." Jensen grunted.

"He wants you to kiss him," Dani told Misha.

"But why, I am a weirdo in a trench coat," Misha had one of his hand on Jensen's hip, just laying there, slowly his gripped tightened, letting Jensen know that he did know what he wanted.

"You guys are no fun and I am going out to see what JJ are doing," Jensen got up and tried to move.

Misha was behind him, "Jen, okay, grumpy man," Dani too stood up. They both crowded Jensen and who said three was a crowd, it was company, good company.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
